


Seasons

by ArmaniWorks



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: 4 stories of Lincoln with 4 of his sisters during 4 times of the year





	1. Summer - Spa & Sauna

Summer in the Loud House was always unbearable, almost every room in the household becoming an intolerable microwave. Connecticut in the summertime could be absolutely brutal if you didn’t have a cool place to retreat when the heat began to collect in their worn old household. Lincoln’s room, in particular, happened to be the worst of them all, having little-to-no ventilation aside from the tiny window, the small linen closet would be intolerable early in the morning and become an intolerable hotbox by midday. There was no way that the boy would normally bother to visit his hotbox of a room at high noon, but when he couldn’t find his precious handheld, there was little choice he had but to venture into the heat haze and hope that the plastic hadn’t melted into any of the cheap furniture… again.

 

What few of the girls not partaking of the small pool outdoors had taken to the living room, surrounding themselves with box fans and lying prone around the living room to keep from expending too much energy. Descending the stairs themselves had been enough of a challenge, Lincoln’s energy slowly sapping away as he walked through the heat in order to reach the tiny black console sitting on the top of the coffee table and recoiling with irritation as he watched the wood rise up with the plastic for a moment before releasing his precious console from the grip of the simulated wood. Allowing the melting metal to hang from between his fingers, Lincoln trudged back towards his bedroom at the end of the hall. Usually keeping the door propped open in order to try and allow his room to breath, the boy returned to see his bedroom had been completely closed off, placing the back of his hand on the door to feel the heat of the room attempting to eat away at his skin..  _ ‘Ugh, I’ll bet that someone thought they were being ‘nice’ and closed it for me.’ _ The boy rolled his eyes, using the bottom of his shirt to protect his hand as he grabbed at the heated doorknob. “Thanks for the  **help** , ladies! Next time you want to help, though, do me a favor and  **don’t** !”

 

A series of groans were his response, none of his sisters even having the energy to give a proper rebuttal. Rolling his eyes, he carefully opened the door to Hades and was greeted by a wave of intense heat coming straight at his face, having to shield his eyes as if he were looking ahead into a furnace. The entire room had a heat haze to it, ripples of agonizing heat rising from the floor and filling the room with misery. How had his room become such a realm of fire and brimstone in such a short time?

 

“Hey, little bro!”

 

Lincoln’s eyes narrowed and a growl slowly bubbled within the back of his throat as he saw his athlete of a sister’s hand waving to him from atop his bed. His rage was quickly snuffed out by the sight of her slim body leaning against the back of the wall, completely nude down to the tips of her well-manicured toenails. Lips pressing together to the point of causing him pain, his eyes wandered in every direction possible before finally settling on the simple blue blanket his nude sibling was relaxing upon. “Lynn… Lynn, what-?” The boy was completely flabbergasted, letting his gaze travel upwards for a few mere seconds before realizing that the door to his bedroom was still open and his sister’s glistening body was exposed to the world. Looking back and forth from the door to the naked body, Lincoln stepped forward into the bedroom, immediately regretting the action as the air ate away at his bare skin. The heat of the door burned at his backside,  “What in the world are you doing in here!?”

 

The brunette didn’t even bother to bat an eyelid at her sibling as she crossed her legs, spreading along the full-length of the tiny twin-size mattress and showing off the kindness that the many different sports clubs had given to her body; sweat clinging to every inch of Lynn’s toned body and giving her the appearance of an oiled goddess. It took Lincoln a moment to realize that his eyes had wandered away from the safety of the blanket and back towards his sister’s body, involuntarily tracking the individual rivulets of sweat falling down the curvatures of her naked torso and collecting around her sopping wet crotch, which had become a sticky mess of sweat and sex. A small puddle of juices had already collected on his sheets, leaving a large dark spot that sent a shiver down his spine when he realized that he was going to have to sleep in that exact spot later on. “C’mon Lincoln, I’ve been wanting a private sauna for ages now and then you get the lucky break of having your room turning into one!” Strong arms came around the back of her head, muscles stretching and contracting as she lounged upon her brother’s bed, her legs crossing and putting a temporary end to the lewd vision between her legs. “Your room is the perfect place for my private getaway and trust me, I plan on using it as much as possible!”

 

“One little problem with your crazy idea, sis.” Lincoln frowned, taking a spot on the end of the bed and pulling at the collar of his shirt to free himself of the heat that had built up from watching his sister relaxing. “This is  **my** room and  **I** don’t like the idea that you turned it into a hotbox! How am I supposed to relax when it’s a million degrees and you’re in here in your birthday suit taking up all my space!?”

 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby about it, Linc!” She laughed, leaning forward and jarring the boy from his subtle trance. “Why don’t you cool your jets and actually try it out for once?”

 

For a moment, the look on his face was of sheer disbelief, completely flabbergasted that she would even suggest such a thing. The slip in his expression was quickly covered up, a frown gracing his lips as he crossed his arms against his chest, immediately regretting the action as he involuntarily pressed his sweat-matted shirt into his body. “You  **cannot** be serious.”

 

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it!” She laughed, leaping forward and catching the boy by surprise. He wasn’t expecting her to actually leave the sanctuary of his bed, recoiling in surprise yet unable to react in response as the athlete was on him in an instant. Arms coiling around his neck, Lincoln found himself unable to breathe as he took in the full scent of her body, the smell of sweat and sex filling his nostrils and sending his senses for a tizzy. Lightheaded and stunned, there was barely any resistance as she reached around and gripped at the hem of his shirt, pulling the soiled article of clothing over his head and allowing the pale skin underneath to breathe. “You know, your problem is that you barely get any kind of exercise at all… at least this way, you’ll be able to burn off that that junk that you keep putting into yourself.” Lynn let out a tiny chuckle, her hands coming around from behind to rub at the soft skin of his stomach. “You’re such a softy, always lazing around when you should be working out… I mean, as much as I toss you around, you’d think you’d have a little more muscle to your name…”

 

“That’s because all you do is toss me around!” Lincoln exclaimed, squirming in his sister’s grip and finding little-to-no leeway to her embrace. “You don’t build muscle from being used as a punching bag, you know.”

 

Lynn wrapped her arms around Lincoln’s and squeezed tight, enjoying how he struggled against her embrace. “Says you, little bro. Trust me, you get knocked around enough times and eventually you’ll build up the strength needed to take it.”

 

Lincoln bit his lip, trying not to think of how it felt when his sister’s tight chest rubbed against his bare backside. “So what does that say about us, then? If that were the case, wouldn’t I be some kind of tank?” Her legs were tightly wrapped around Lincoln’s midsection, sweat-slick calves rubbing tightly against the flesh not covered by his baggy shorts. “C-c’mon Lynn… this isn’t funny, let me go!”

 

“No way, Chain-Linc’ !” The girl laughed, her fingers running eagerly over the alabaster-haired youth’s chest. “I’m not lettin’ you go until you take off those soggy clothes and join me!”

 

“... Lynn…” Lincoln couldn’t help but struggle, finding his sister’s tight embrace almost too much to tolerate. The heat of the room combined with the heat emanating from her body was actually causing him to black out slightly, mind fogging over from the sheer intensity of the situation. “... f-fine, I’ll let yuh-you stay in here…”

 

“What was that?” 

 

“I said you could stay, you can stay!”

 

Lynn tightened her grip, enjoying the yelp that she’d managed to coax out, squeezing a healthy amount of air from his lungs. “Oh, I knew I was staying from the moment I set up shop in here, but you’re totally staying in here with me too. C’mon, you’re gonna love it! Say it, you’re spending the day here in the hotbox with me.”

 

“Ugh, fine fine  **fine** !” He spat out, desperate to escape the grip of his nude sibling. “I’ll do whatever you want, just let me go already!”

 

“Perfect!” The brunette rolled around on the carpet, amusement painted on her face as she watched Lincoln scramble away from her, leaning atop his bed for support. “I knew you’d see things my way, after all.”

 

Lincoln’s hand grasped tightly at his chest, struggling to keep his coughing under control as he struggled to refill his lungs. “Yeah, it was either that or let you choke me alive.”

 

“Yeah, you gotta love how that works. Now, are you gonna take off your clothes or are you gonna make me do everything for you?”

 

“Do I really have to take off everything? Why don’t I just strip down to my underwear an-”

 

“Uh~uh, that’s not gonna fly this time, little bro.” Lynn stood back up, walking over to the boy and running her hands over his backside. “Haven’t you ever been to a sauna before? You don’t wear clothes when you’re sitting in a hotbox like this, you sit around naked with everyone else in nothing but a towel… or in this case, nothing at all.”

 

“Maybe I’ll just go with the towel, then…”

 

The elder sibling laughed, leaning over to hug him, savoring the feel of his flesh upon her own. “First thing’s first, take it off. Give your big sis a show!”

 

Lincoln sighed, his thumbs hooking along both sides of his shorts. “Fine, fine. I’ll give you what you want. Jeez, you think you’d have a little self-control…”

 

“In this house? Dream on, little bro!” Her hands went over Lincoln’s own, forcing him to swiftly disrobe, catching his underwear in the process and forcing him to grind his bare behind against the brunette. The sweat from their tussling, fortunately, made the action that much easier, Lincoln’s member springing free and swinging about as . Her head tilted to the side in awe, vocally admiring the length of his package. “See, that right there? There’s what I’ve been waiting for this whole time. Took you long enough, little bro”

 

He knew better than to put up too much of an effort to break free of her embrace, holding his patience as best as possible. Her hands eagerly ran along the front of his body, fingers dancing along the soft portions of his stomach, quickly making her way down towards his midsection. Sweaty hands gripped tightly at his hips, so close to her prize, framing his crotch between thumbs and pointer fingers. She could smell his sweaty boyhood through the hot stale air, feelings of lust and anticipation awakening deep inside of her. “Lynn, you--”   
  
“Shh, don’t ruin the moment.” The teenager stared up at him happily, allowing her right hand to find his thigh, running her palm over the skin and migrating towards his bare ass. “You’ve got such a perfect dick here, Linc. Not too small, not too big…” She grinned as it jumped as her hand as she clenched tightly, surprisingly dainty fingers circling the small patch of skin that laid smoothly beneath his abdomen, a gateway to the treasure beneath. “It even knows who’s in charge, so eager to respond.” She grinned and tossed her hair behind her with a quick bob of her head, allowing her middle finger to stroke softly at his hardness, probing the flesh that was somehow soft and sweet yet akin to hot steel. His cock was a rod of warm love that belonged deep within her most intimate places. “For such a weakling, you’ve got such a beautiful cock. This has got to be some kind of crime, right?” She chuckled, carefully working at his small sac, careful not to lose herself in the pattern of rubbing along the smooth skin. Wrapping a few fingers around his satisfying length and carefully rubbing up and down, listening to the snow-haired boy ache in pleasure and savoring the way he ground against her. She stopped abruptly and slowly pushed the boy off him, leaving Lincoln a confused naked mess as she sat atop the mattress of his bed and leaned back, opening her legs demurely with arms over her head in the sexiest pose she could plan. “What about me, Linc? Do you think I’m pretty?”

 

It took him a moment to recollect himself, pulling himself to his feet and moving so that he stood in front of his naked sibling. “Well, I mean… of course you are. I mean, all of my sisters ar-” His voice was taken from him in an instant as Lynn reached out and snatched at his crotch, leading him towards the bed by his member and practically pushing him into the soiled sheets.

 

“No Lincoln, not Lynn the  **sister** . I want you to think of me as Lynn the  **girl** . I want to know if you think  **I’m** pretty. C’mon Lincoln, you can tell me the truth. It’s just you and me in this sweat room, after all.” She crawled overtop the boy, placing her other hand flat atop his chest and carefully placing her knee along his crotch so that she could carefully rub at his growing nub.

 

Lincoln’s mouth tightened, struggling to focus on the world around him and not on the girl currently working at him as if there were no tomorrow. Unfortunately for him, the heat and the ministrations of the woman atop his body had thrown his mind into a tizzy, leaving him lightheaded and unable to resist her demanding touch. “Lynn, please, I-I dunno if I should-”

 

“Don’t even think of lying to yourself in front of me and don’t think that you can lie to me either, Lincoln. I know you want this, just like I want it. Just lie back and relax and let the heat of the room melt away your troubles.”

 

“If you keep this up, I’m going to be the one to melt here.” He muttered, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, attempting to collect himself. It only seemed to make the sensations that much more intense, his imagination running wild as he imagined her crawling about his body and having her way with him. “I-I’m just going to sit here and try to enjoy this hotbox of yours as best as I can”

 

“Of course you will, Linc.” The brunette cooed as she spread her other leg wide, allowing her mound to breathe and saturate the air with the scent of her eagerness. Reaching downwards to rub at her folds, the athlete slowly brought a hand between her pussylips and began to dab lightly at the moist folds, middle fingers immediately finding her magic button and playing against herself lightly. “While you’re enjoying things, I hope you don’t mind if I start enjoying myself as well?”

 

“Y-you  **really** don’t have to do that...” His voice trailed off as the boy turned his head over to the side, struggling to keep from opening his eyes and looking at the toned body being pleasured overtop him. For what felt like hours, they laid together basking in the burning air and the scent of hormonal stimulation. Eventually Lincoln found himself unable to resist the urge to take a peek, opening an eyelid to take notice of the muscles in Lynn’s hand flexing as her fingers worked at the tight slit below her waist. Her head had lulling back in wanton pleasure, she made small careful circles around her pussylips, her breathing struggling to stay even and focused save for the occasional moment where she would hit a sweet spot and lost herself. Ragged coos escaping her lips, her voice sent shivers down her brother’s spine. “Y-you’re not going to do that this whole time, are you?”

 

“Y’know, Linc, you could enjoy yourself as well.” She grinned, rubbing her shoulder into his. “C’mon, you know there’s no harm in enjoying what’s in front of you.” The girl reached over to take his hand in her own grip, firm despite the sweat dripping from her body as she brought it downwards to rest atop his crotch. The boy tried to pull it away, but she held him tight feeling her muscles flex overtop his own and her body trembling as she slipped her fingers in between his own as they both palmed his groin. Lincoln swore that the girl had a dominant streak in her, unable to ignore how much she seemed to enjoy feeling him resist her. “See Linc, isn’t this more fun than going outside and playing in the pool? You and me, here-together, sweating away all those worries of ours while we play with each other?” Her voice was lost in the moment, becoming nothing but a blur of noises as she felt her cum-coated hand curl around his throbbing erection. He didn’t even realize that she had lowered herself atop his body until he felt her other hand grab at his own, realizing that her nipples were dragging against his pale body. He was powerless to fight further as she took his hand and coaxed his fist open, pulling him over to cup against the soft chocolate curls that were sprouting around her mound. “Don’t think you can get out of this one either, bro. I  **want** you to touch me  **everywhere** . I want you to play with my body, learn every little part of me. I want to walk into your room after practice and have you massage me in  **all the right places** .” Lincoln couldn’t help but tremble at the huskiness of her voice, fingers slipping on the sweat and lubricant escaping from betwixt her slit. There was no resistance as a single finger dipped lightly between her folds and Lynn let out a ragged breath of pleasure. “That’s it, that’s  **exactly** what I want. You can start right there. I’ve been so wet since you came in.” He could barely move, the boy simply reveling in the sensation enveloping his fingers; the kind of heat that threatened to burn his fingerprints clear off. “Don’t leave me hanging. After all, I promise I’ll return the favor in full.”   
  


The promise itself was an understatement, Lynn’s hand eagerly working at her brother’s shaft like there was no tomorrow. Already grown hard from the minor ministration along his sister’s lower lips, her efforts only served to push him closer to the edges of his limits, the sweat dripping down his body and her hand making the handjob that much easier for her. Her hand was surprisingly soft for someone who happened to practice every single sport available. It was clear that there was more to his athletic tomboy of a sister than even he had realized, yet there was no chance for him to lament on such thoughts as his body tensed and jerked, the brunette finally coaxing his first orgasm of the day. White-hot seed spurted out along Lynn’s hand and between their bodies, adding to the fluids already coating them. Bringing the soiled hand to her lips, she eagerly lapped at her fingers to collect the dripping seed before rolling over his body and onto the empty space beside him and leaning against him, cleaning herself off before rubbing the hand against her chest in wanton pleasure. Taking a moment to recollect herself, the athlete pulled herself away from the soggy sheets and reached into a small bucket sitting atop Lincoln’s dresser, finishing out a bottle of ice-water and running the dripping bottle over her slick chest. 

 

The sigh Lynn made as she rubbed the moisture around her burning hot body, the residual droplets rolling down her peaked nipples and threatening to bring Lincoln right back to full-mast. “Perfect, that absolutely hits the spot.” Rigorous training kept her from guzzling the entire drink down instantly, carefully measuring her swallows so that she wouldn’t make herself sick from the constant stress on her body. “Let’s not push ourselves  **too hard** just yet, little Linc.” Casually moving back towards the small twin bed, she climbed back atop dazed boy, pouring a small amount down her body and allowing herself a small helping of pleasure in seeing the precious droplets travel down her body and splatter overtop her brother’s heaving chest. “Take it easy, make sure to breathe. I’m going to push you to your limits, not kill you, ya’know?.” Lynn let a small chuckle and a subtle grin loose as she carefully tilted his head back, nursing the liquid down his throat. It was clear that he was thirsty, unused to the heavy heat their hotbox was providing them, making sure to give him small measured amounts so he wouldn’t overwhelm himself. “We’ve got about two hours in here, if we measure out the water I brought along and I think that should be  **just** enough time for me to work out all the crud you keep putting in your body.”

 

“And how-” Lincoln gasped lightly, lips smacking at the clarity the liquid provided him. “-how are you going to do that?”

 

“The  **best** way I know, Linc” She ground her hips, working the boy’s member between the folds of her moist netherlips. “I’m going to make you sweat it out…  **the fun way!** ”


	2. Fall - Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna enjoys the fall downtime from her music career with her brother

Luna Loud loved the fall season; how it was cool without being as cold as the winter, more colorful than spring could ever be, warm and soothing instead of unbearably hot as summer tended to end up. She could simply lay around her bedroom in nothing more than a tattered shred of a top and a pair of panties that hugged around her curved bottom in just the right places, playing one of her many guitars and enjoying the feel of the vibrations on her body. It was nights like these that made the musician enjoy the simple things in life, not even attempting to string together a song, plucking notes at random and enjoying the way that they seemed to fit together all the same. The only thing that could possibly make the afternoon complete was-

“Luna?” A light set of knocks heralded her brother, the snow-haired boy tentatively opening the door. “Hey, you doing alright?” He placed a garment bag on the back of the door, placing his hands behind his back near his bottom.

“Lincster, awesome!” The musician pulled herself up from the comfort of her bean bag cushion, putting her guitar aside in order to pull her her younger brother into her tight embrace. “I almost didn’t think you’d make it!”

Lincoln shook his head, looking up at his sister’s warm brown eyes. “No way, I wouldn’t dream of passing you over, Luna.” He jerked a finger back towards the bag. “I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this all week.”  


There was no hiding the soft tint of pink on the teenager’s face, biting her bottom lip to try and hide some of the excitement that came from what her brother was insinuating. “Yeah, about that… I know how awkward this has to be, so if you want to just kick back and chill out with a tasty jam instead…”

“No way, Luna!”

The girl couldn’t help but blink in confusion at how quickly her sibling refused. “Dude, you sure about that? You know I’m givin’ you an out, right? I’m tryin’ to be the good girl here.”

“Yeah, I know… and I’m telling you that I want to do this. I don’t plan on turning away from you.” Lincoln beamed, making sure to keep a firm grip on her bottom. “Why are you even trying to give me an out, anyway?”

“I-I mean, you probably think that my jam is just plain weird and disgusting and you probably don’t want to-”

His hands came out of the blue, catching Luna by surprise at how quickly they came from behind her backside, capturing her cheeks so that she couldn’t turn away from his glistening irises. “Luna, why would I ever think you’re any of those things? You’re wonderful and talented and there’s no way I could ever think of you as being anything else!”

“But…but I-”

Lincoln shook his head. “So you have a little quirk, something that you like… so what? Have you seen how everyone else is? All of our sisters have something about them that makes them special and unique. That’s what makes them so beautiful… and what makes you beautiful as well.”

The musician’s body trembled with emotion, doing her best to hold the tears inside. “You… that was beautiful, man. Thanks for that, little dood.”

“You’re welcome, Luna.” Lincoln grinned. “So then, are we going to do this or what?”

Luna mused to herself for a moment, a black fingernail pressed against her lips before pulling the boy into her body and down into the bean bag. “I think we’re going to have some fun tonight… but for now, I just want to play some jams with my little bro and enjoy our time together.”

 

* * *

 

Most of their afternoon together was actually spent sharing her acoustic guitar between the two siblings. Lincoln sat at her feet, caressing her thighs and giving his sister a much-needed massage. There was something to be said for how well he could work at her legs and thighs, always knowing exactly where to press his fingers at to get the most favorable sensation and enjoying the way that he would sometimes press his lips along her skin. Her body was quickly becoming little more than an instrument for him to play as Lincoln planted his lips along her bare thighs and ran them up and down the smooth skin. Her music began to drift into mindless strumming as the boy captivated her with his gentle touches and caresses. Even while being pleasured, Luna could easily keep to a beat, creating a beautiful string of notes as the boy between her legs continued to dote on her. Lincoln moved behind his older sister in order to work at her shoulders, carefully massaging the muscles, lips parting slightly and a soft coo escaping between them as Lincoln pressed his thumbs into her skin. He could have been massaging her for fifteen minutes or fifteen hours; time became meaningless for her as she fell into a lull from his gentle caresses, the string guitar eventually falling to her side as she allowed her brother to work at her body. Eventually, she noticed that his fingers had long-since left her body, the boy seemingly vanishing when her mind had lulled into complacency. Luna pursed her lips, discontent with how easily her brother snuck away without her noticing and pondering where he could have vanished to.

“Umm… hello there…” The voice came out of nowhere, warbling back and forth between male and feminine tones catching Luna by surprise as a batch of blonde hair emerged from out of her closet door. Her brother timidly stepped out from behind the door, dolled up in the blue dress that he’d kept aside for ‘special occasions’ when he would need to help his sisters or for whatever other reasons. Luna’s heart stopped when she saw how well he’d done his makeup, eyeliner and lipstick applied well enough to give ‘herself’ a proper feminine touch without overdoing anything. There was something to be said for how Lincoln carried herself, careful and timid, with an air about her that made the teenager want to pull the femboy into her arms and run her hands through the long golden tresses atop his head. “I saw that this was your private dressing room and I just couldn’t help but sneak in. I really wanted to meet you, after all. You understand, don’t you?”

The look on Luna’s face was priceless, the only sign of life being the fact that her eyes were blinking rapidly and her teeth nearly drawing blood from her bottom lip at the tension of the moment. “I-I mean, of course, little dude… ette. You know how much I love my fans.”

“Thank you so much!” Lincoln cooed, bounding over to the half-naked musician and sitting himself squarely on her lap, taking the place of her precious guitar. She made sure to wrap her arms around her neck and press pink lips into her pulseline. “You’re always so passionate about your music, never holding yourself back and putting your heart and soul into every single thing you play. Luna’s face brightened and she shivered with delight as Lincoln nuzzled close. “You know… there’s a lot we can do here, all alone without anyone watching…”

Luna loved when fall came around, especially because the downtime from her concerts allowed her to indulge in her brother without interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilariously enough, this one was written second when it should be third out of the four. It definitely deserves a rewrite but will remain for posterity's sake.


End file.
